plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloomerang
:For other uses, see Bloomerang (disambiguation). Bloomerang is the first plant obtained in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and is also present in Plants vs. Zombies Online. He fires boomerangs that can hit up to three targets twice, once when it moves forward and once when it returns hit every three seconds. He is the first new plant that is introduced in the second game. Origins Bloomerang's name is a portmanteau of "bloom," one or more flowers on a flowering plant and "boomerang," a hunting tool used by indigenous Australians. Almanac entry Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When Bloomerang is given Plant Food, he hurls 16 boomerangs in a plus-shape pattern which return sand hits the zombies again in a similar pattern it had when they were first released on the zombies. Spear-mint effect When boosted by Spear-mint, Bloomerang's boomerangs do an additional 100 DPS, the amount of zombies his boomerang can hit before returning is increased by six, and the projectile count during his Plant Food effect is increased by sixteen. Level upgrades Level upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Costumed When costumed Bloomerang is given Plant Food, he hurls ten giant boomerangs in a cross-shape pattern which do double the damage. Strategies Bloomerang will be the first plant available to the player that can hit multiple targets. It is an effective tool to fight Camel Zombies and clean up multiple tombstones in early levels. Unfortunately, it becomes obsolete very quickly, due to Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, A.K.E.E., and Cactus; all of which possess the ability to hit more than three targets, can deal greater damage, and/or attack more quickly and are better suited for the jobs Bloomerang is designed for. *Laser Bean can hit all zombies in his lane but at the cost of 25 more sun. *Fume-Shroom can hit all zombies 4 tiles in front of it, at the cost of 50 less sun. *Cactus, while not as powerful as Fume-Shroom, can damage zombies like a Spikeweed when confronted close by a zombie. *A.K.E.E. can shoot above the Excavator Zombie's shovel, whereas Bloomerang can't. Bloomerang can be used to fight Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, as he can hit up to three targets at once and will have slightly less trouble than other projectile plants, though his slow attack speed can often leave him overwhelmed. His boomerangs can bypass Shield Zombie's shield, so Bloomerang can prove to be, to some extent, effective in the Far Future. This same advantage allows him to fight both the Excavator Zombies and Parasol Zombies of the Lost City, although not as effectively as other multiple target plants. Gallery Trivia *If the player looks closely, they will see that he has nine boomerangs. He retains all nine even after throwing one, using Plant Food, or catching a returning boomerang which is odd due to the fact that when given Plant Food he shoots sixteen boomerangs. *When Bloomerang attacks tombstones in Ancient Egypt, the tombstones glow a red color. *He is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Pea Pod, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *He has many references to Australia and Jamaica. **The projectile is based on the Boomerang, a weapon made in Australia. **His friend is a koala, a marsupial native to Australia. **The Almanac entry contains the phrase "out back." Outback is another term for the remote areas of Australia. **In Bloomerang's Almanac entry, Bob Barley is a portmanteau of "barley" and Bob Marley, who was a Jamaican reggae musician and songwriter. **The boomerangs on his head resemble, and have characteristics of dreadlocks, a Jamaican type of hairstyle. **His costume is the headpiece that Rastafarians commonly wear in Jamaica. *Jester Zombie, Hammer Zombie and Nunchaku Zombie can all deflect its boomerang, but instead of taking damage from the boomerang, Bloomerang will grab it, nullifying the damage. *If he throws a boomerang, and the player digs him up, the boomerang with travel back off the screen and hit any zombies it passes. It cannot be deflected by Jester Zombies if this happens. *In Wild West, a Bloomerang on minecart and rail can hit Prospector Zombies coming from behind if they are moved to another lane after throwing his boomerang forward. As Bloomerang cannot catch the returning boomerang, it will hit any zombies behind. *In the Chinese version, he is guaranteed to be unlocked when the player completes the tutorial of the Lottery System as the first thing gotten from a chest. *In the previous versions of the Chinese version, Bloomerang did not catch his boomerangs, allowing him to hit zombies behind him. **This, however, can be done in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 if there is a zombie behind Bloomerang, such as a Prospector Zombie, as he will not collect his thrown boomerang and instead let it travel back and hit that zombie. This can only be done if the boomerang that was thrown hadn't hit 3 (or more, level-wise) targets yet, in which case it would travel back, hit zombies until it had hit 3 targets, then travel off the screen. *In the Chinese version, Bloomerang is the second plant that can have a sun cost not being a multiple of 25. However, this only works if the player plants a second one which is level 2 or up on the lawn. *Nightshade resembles this plant in terms of appearance. *Since he fires boomerangs that deal 60 damage per shot total every three seconds, he has the same damage per second of a Peashooter, meaning him deals the same amount of damage in the same amount of time. *In the Plants vs. Zombies Comics series, there is a Bloomerang named Jeff which first appears in ''Timepocalypse''. es:Bumerán ru:Блумеранг fr:Boomerang floral pl:Bloomerang zh:回旋镖射手 Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces